The Many Faces of Edward
by DeepRedRhapsody
Summary: Series of oneshots about the one and only Edward!
1. Authors Note

AN: Hello everyone! We are here because we had a million ideas for Jayliewood's Sexy Edward Contest. Because we didn't have enough time to post these up for the contest, we decided to do a series of oneshots. These will be different types of Edwards that we conjured up in our minds. The first story should be up soon called Jungle Fever.

Upcoming Types include:

- Athlete

- Pirate

- Geek

- Cowboy

And many many more.

Happy Reading everyone!

DeepRedRhapsody


	2. Walk This Way T

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Kristen here! Originally we had planned on Jungle Fever being the first story we posted in our one shot series, but we finished this one first and there you have it. I had such a good time writing this story because I finally got to incorporate my love for classic rock and all things 70's into a fic. We hope you have as much fun reading this story as Taylor and I did writing it! Tay and I have two other one shot pretty close to finished at the moment and we will have them up ASAP. Also, don't forget about Double Oh Sexy which will hopefully have a new chapter up soon. We haven't forgotten about it, things have just been crazy lately. I would also like to add that this story is dedicated to our awesome friend, Sara, who is a total goofball. We love you Sara and we hope you like the story!**

**Peace out and enjoy!**

**Title: Walk This Way  
****POV: Edward  
Type: AU/AH, 70's Edward  
Rating: T**

* * *

**May, 1978**

_I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
oh, the times i could reminisce  
'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
only started with a little kiss  
like this!_

The sounds of Steven Tyler's screaming voice filled the night air as I approached Emmett's house. Tonight, Emmett was throwing a huge party in celebration of his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, graduating from college. No doubt this party would be a wild one. After all, that was what my cousin Emmett was known for: his insane parties.

As I opened the door to the house, I was greeted by the smell of alcohol, pot, and incense. The party, as expected, was crowded and crazy. Girls and guys were grinding against each other to the sounds of Aerosmith, a rowdy game of beer pong was taking place in the adjacent room, and half of the party goers were already as high as kites. I pushed through the crowd of people and tried to find Emmett. Finally, I spotted Emmett standing by the keg, his arm wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist.

"Edward, my man!" he shouted when he saw me. "Glad you could make it!"

"Glad to be here. Congratulations on graduating Rose, how does it feel to officially be a University of Forks grad?" I asked her.

"It feels great to have finally graduated, Edward. School is done, but the bitchin' graduation parties keep on coming," she replied with a wicked smile. I gave Rose a smile and began to look around the room at the other partygoers, scanning the faces trying to find my sister.

"If you're looking for Alice, I saw her at the beer pong game with Jasper a while ago," Emmett said.

"Thanks man," I replied and walked back to the room where a beer pong game was in full swing. I spotted my pixie-like sister sitting in her long time boyfriend Jasper's lap at the beer pong table. I walked over to the table and tapped Alice on the shoulder. She turned around to see who had tapped her shoulder, and her sweet face broke out into a wide grin upon seeing me.

"Hey little brother," she said, affectionately giving my hand a squeeze, "when did you get here?"

"I haven't been here long, only about ten minutes. How ya doing Jasper?" I asked my tall, blond haired friend.

"Not bad man, just enjoying spending some time with my favorite chick," Jasper replied.

"Oh Jazz you're so sweet," Alice gushed planting a sweet kiss on his lips. I think Jasper and Alice are perfect together, but they really sicken me sometimes.  
Alice finally pulled away from Jasper and gave me a mischievous smile.

"So when are you going to let me set you up with one of my friends, Edward? It makes me sad to see you alone all the time."

"Alice," I groaned, "I don't need you to set me up, I am perfectly capable of finding a girlfriend on my own. Besides, I'm not interested in any of your friends."

"Oh that's right," she replied sweetly, "I forgot you're smitten with a certain brown haired girl from your English class."

"Just drop it, Alice," I said annoyed. "I am going to get a drink."

As I walked towards the keg I saw my friend Seth sitting in a corner by himself.

"Hey man," I greeted him as I took a seat next to him on the couch. "What's wrong with you?" I asked when I saw the sullen look on his face.

"Jessica dumped me," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Seth," I said.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's for the best. All we ever did was fight because Jess thought I smoked too much pot," he said bitterly.

"Well, maybe you should go join the party instead of sitting here wallowing, Seth."

"No way man," he said. "All I want to do right now is get high and pretend the break up never happened."

"Well," I said, "can't get high by yourself. I'll keep you company," I replied, although pot was something I seldom smoked, all I wanted to do now was get my mind off the beautiful brown haired girl Alice had mentioned earlier.

I was flying. Yet, despite how high I was, it did nothing to take my mind off the goddess in my English class. Maybe she would be at the party tonight. After all, she had been friends with Rose since they were kids. I scanned the room hoping to spot her glorious face, but no such luck. I looked over at Seth who had passed out about an hour ago.

Well, at least I'm having a better night than him, the poor guy.

"Hey Bella!" I heard someone across the room shout. My head shot up so I fast I thought I might have given myself whiplash. Standing by the keg talking to Rose was the girl from my English class, the girl of my dreams, Bella Swan. As much as I tried to control myself I could not stop staring at her. She had sparkling brown eyes that matched her beautiful brown locks. She had a bright smile, and perfect, pouty, kissable lips. She was absolute perfection. As if suddenly feeling my hungry gaze on her she looked in my direction and our eyes locked. She gave me a smile and waved as she made her way over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Edward. I was hoping you would be here tonight," she said as she looked around the room looking slightly nervous. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked concerned. "You look like you're ready to bolt out of here."

"I'm just kind of uncomfortable because most of the people here are Rosalie and Emmett's older friends. I don't really know anyone here except for Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and of course you," she said, biting her lip. God, she looks adorable when she bites her lip like that. I bit back a moan and took her hand in mine.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll stay with you for the rest of the party if that will make you feel better."

"Thanks you, Edward! You have no idea how much I appreciate that," she said as she gave my hand a squeeze. Bella was a very shy girl and the last thing I wanted was for her to be uncomfortable.  
In the next room the music started up again and more dancing began. "I love this song," Bella said quietly. I looked at her surprised.

"Peter Frampton? Really?"

"Yes" she replied sounding embarrassed. "I'm actually a huge Frampton fan."

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just not really a Frampton fan," I said apologetically.

"What other bands and singers do you like?" I asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Well, I really like Styx, The Little River Band, Andy Gibb…"

My Bella may be beautiful and sweet, but in my opinion her musical tastes needed some work. "Bella, Bella, Bella," I interrupted her. "Is there any musician you're a fan of who plays rock music?" She looked embarrassed again, way to go Edward.

"Well, my parents are really strict about the music they let me listen to. Most rock artists don't fall under the category of acceptable music in my house." she replied. "What kind of music do you like to listen to, Edward?"

'Well I really like Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, The Who, Judas Priest, The Grateful Dead, Rush, AC/DC, you know, the usual."

"That's cool," she replied. "I've heard people at school talk about all of those bands but, obviously, I've never really had an opportunity to listen to any of them." Suddenly I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch. "Edward, where are we going?" she asked confused as I tugged her towards the staircase.

"I want to show you something," I told her excitedly, and we continued up the stairs.

When we reached the landing I turned right down the hallway and walked Bella towards Emmett's room. 'What do you want to show me Edward?" she asked again, still befuddled.

"I want to show you my kind of music," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver as my breath fanned across her smooth cheek. "You're missing out on some great music and I want you to experience it," I said as I gently guided her towards Emmett's bed and sat her down on the edge of it. I knew Emmett had a ton of cassette tapes stashed away under his bed so I searched through the piles of old Playboys and lost socks until I found what I was looking for. I pulled 6 tapes out from under the bed. AC/DC, Aerosmith, The Eagles, Pink Floyd, The Who, and Led Zeppelin. I decided to play the Aerosmith tape first. As I placed the tape in Emmett's cassette player Bella was still giving me a puzzled look. As Walk This Way began playing, Bella finally spoke up.

"What band is this?" she asked curiously.

"It's Aermosmith, Walk This Way. It's a great song." I decided to replay the song that had been playing upon my arrival because the song was provocative, sexual, and it just happened to be a personal favorite. After listening for a minute, a smile graced Bella's beautiful face.

"I love the hook for this song, it's really catchy." I sat down next to her on the bed and gave her my most charming smile.

"I'm glad you like it," I whispered as I leaned my head closer to hers. Unable to control my urges any longer, I pulled Bella towards me and gently pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were even softer than I had imagined. The kiss was chaste but sweet, and it was even better than I always imagined it would be. I had fantasized about kissing Bella a hundred times, but even my wildest fantasies didn't do the reality of this kiss justice. I slowly pulled away, smiling happily at Bella. Bella looked dazed, but satisfied, clearly as caught up in the moment as I had been.

"Wow," she breathed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that!" The sounds of Walk This Way began to fade as another song began. "I've liked you for a long time Bella, and I was wondering if you would do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend. " I held my breath for her answer. Asking her out so suddenly like that hadn't been easy and I don't think I could handle rejection from such an angel.

"Of course, Edward! I really like you too!" she cried happily. Suddenly Bella placed her lips back on mine and kissed me with an insane amount of passion. She gently slipped her tongue into my mouth and our tongues began a fierce battle for dominance. Bella gently pushed me down onto the bed and laid her body down on top of mine, never breaking our perfect kiss. She started trailing kisses down my neck, and a low moan escaped my throat.

I pulled her head back up to mine and crushed our lips back together, rolling both of us over in the process. Her perfect body was now pinned underneath mine and the feel of her was amazing. I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers and began to trail my hands down her hips. When I reached the hem of her peasant top I gave her a wicked smile and yanked the top up and over her head. Bella gasped in surprise and gave me a nervous smile. I began trailing kisses up her perfect, flat stomach, nipping and licking at her creamy skin as I went. My lips continued their journey upward, making their way back to Bella's perfect mouth. As my mouth latched back onto hers my hands trailed down to her breast. Bella let out an exquisite moan as I gently fondled her soft breasts.

The tape had stopped playing a minute ago and the loud noise from the party downstairs was once again audible. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. As badly as I wanted Bella it wasn't fair to her for our first time together to be like this. My angel deserved a perfect, private first time. Not a first time with a bunch of strangers a floor below us and a boyfriend who still wasn't down from his high. Slowly I pulled my lips away from her mouth and rested my forehead against hers.

"Bella, I don't think right now is the best time for us to do this." She looked up at me with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you, Edward. It means a lot to me that you want our first time to be special," she whispered. As Bella slipped her shirt back on I decided to put in another cassette. As Bella curled up next to me on the bed, the sounds of The Eagles began to fill the small room. So for the rest of the party we sat curled up together on Emmett's bed talking, laughing, stealing sweet kisses, and just enjoying the brilliance of the music together.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, Kristen again. I would just like to say that I do not dislike Styx, The Little River Band or Peter Frampton; I merely had to dis them to make this story work. In all honesty, I ADORE Peter Frampton. Hope you enjoyed the story. More to come soon! Oh, and make sure to check out Walk This Way on youtube, the song is amazing! You can find the link on our profile page.**

Over and out.


	3. Come Sit on My Lap M

**A/N: This story is dedicated to our amazing friend Danielle, who came up with the idea to write a story about 'Santa Edward." In honor of Danielle and her brilliant idea we proudly present…Mall Santa Edward! Danielle, this one's for you! Enjoy!  
**  
**Title: Come Sit on my Lap  
Type: AU/AH, Santa Edward  
Rating: M**

**  
Edward POV:**

"Please Edward!" my sister whined once more. She still hadn't given up on trying to rope me into playing Santa at the mall on Christmas Eve. "No Alice! Can't you just have Jasper do it?" I said annoyed.

"No, I can't have Jasper do it because last year he started telling the kids about his time serving in Iraq and scared all of them to death." That was Jasper for you. Always sharing his opinions on strategy and war whether people wanted to hear what he had to say or not.

"Fine!" I sighed, "but you owe me you crafty little pixie." Alice let out an excited squeal and ran upstairs to start sewing my Santa costume. How do I let my sister talk me into participating in these crazy schemes of hers?

**Bella POV:**

"Bella! Why can't I stay up with you?" I sighed softly and picked up the small girl staring up at me with big eyes.

"It's really late Rose, and your mother will be home soon."

Rose yawned widely before nodding slowly. Just before I began to walk up the stairs, there was a soft knock at the door.

I rolled my eyes knowing that it was Alice behind the door. With Rose in my arms I walked over to the front door and opened it. There stood Alice, with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Bella! Hi Rosie!" she said scooping Rose up and out of my arms and hugging her close.

"Alli!" Rosalie cried happily. She loved Alice because she always bought her pretty pink dresses and spoiled her with all sorts of dolls and toys.

"I have some exciting news Rosie!" Alice had her trademark mischievous look on her face. That look always made me a little nervous.

"Santa is going to be at the mall tomorrow! Would you like to go see him, sweetie?"

Rose's beautiful little face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of Santa.

"I wanna go see Santa!" she yelled as she began bouncing up and down with excitement. "Will you go see Santa with me, Bella?" She looked up at me with those her beautiful, pleading blue eyes and she had me. I could never deny my precious little cousin anything when she gave me that look.

"Of course I'll go see Santa with you."

"Yay! Can Emmett come too, Alli?" Emmett was Alice's little brother. Even at the young age of 8 the boy was completely head over heels for the adorable, 6 year old Rosalie. He always tried to get her to kiss him, but Rose always put him in his place. Despite the good foot and a half Emmett had on her in height, she wasn't afraid to haul off and hit him if his lips got too close to her face.

"Sure he can come," Alice said giving me a secret look. Uh Oh. This can't be good.

**Christmas Eve, 7:15pm**

"SANTA! OH MY GOSH! I KNOW HIM, I KNOW HIM!"

"You screamed right in my ear," Rose whined softly, covering her small ears with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," Emmett said while hugging her.

'Awww! Aren't they so cute!" Alice whispered to Jasper and me as we walked behind Emmett and Rose, who were now walking hand in hand.

The mall was insane for Christmas Eve. Children were everywhere, most of them heading the same place we were going: to the center of the mall where Santa would be waiting to see the kids.

"I hope I get what I want this Christmas." Emmett said, blushing and looking towards Rosalie. When we finally reached the center of the mall we found ourselves in what could only be described as a mass of children.

"Wow, kids really want to see Santa," I said, looking at all the small, excited children.

"That's because he is the most awesomest being in the world! He has magical powers and has elves that help him build toys, and-"

"Emmett! We know who he is, now SHHH!" Rose said holding her small finger up to her lips. I couldn't help but smile at this exchange. As I looked over at Alice and Jasper, they were both gazing fondly at the bickering children. Alice and Jasper had been together since they were both about Rose and Emmett's age, and I'm sure they were fondly remembering their past. I sighed inwardly.

Alice and Jasper were so in love, and even Rose and Emmett had an undeniable connection. Here I am, age 23, alone, and still pining after the same guy I have secretly been in love with for the past 15 years. That guy was none other than Alice's older, perfect brother, Edward Cullen. Suddenly, I was pulled out of my dreamland by Rosalie's voice.

"Ohhh, look!" she said excitedly, pointing at something above her head. When I looked up I saw some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Mistletoe!" Emmett yelled "Somebody needs to kiss, it's tradition!" he said, eyeing Rose hopefully.

Before Emmett could make a move towards Rosalie, Jasper pulled Alice into a passionate embrace. Rosalie watched the couple with a dreamy expression on her face and Emmett let out a disgusted groan.

"Jasper," Emmett whined "that's my sister! Ewwww!"

Jasper finally pulled away from Alice and gave Emmett a smile.

"I'm sorry Emmett," he said "Someday when you find a girl you love as much as I love Alice, you may not mind the kissing so much." Alice gave Jasper a bright smile and Jasper bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

The line began to move slowly forward, the excitement growing in each child's voice.

"We're almost there!" Rose shouted in excitement, bouncing up and down.

Soon, we were next in line to see Santa.

"I wanna go first!" Rosalie shouted looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Alright Rosie, you can go first."

"Yes!"

Rose quickly ran up the steps and flung herself into the lap of 'Santa Clause".

There was something oddly familiar about the jolly man dressed in red. His eyes were the most amazing shade of green. Almost the same shade of green as- NO! Now was not the time to dwell on Edward, it would only cause me heartache. As I turned my gaze back towards Santa, I could see he was smiling as Rose rambled on about what she wanted for Christmas.

"I want a pony, and a puppy, and a Barbie Dream House, and dresses, and bows, and a tea set!" Rose told Santa.

Santa gave a chuckle and began to speak in his deep voice.

"Ok sweetheart, is that all?" he asked kindly.

"Yup!" Rosalie replied enthusiastically.

"I especially want the pony," she added with a whisper.

Santa gave another chuckle and patted Rosalie gently on the head.

"Well, have you been a good girl this year?"

Rose shook her head vigorously.

"Then I'm sure you will get everything you want."

Rosalie's face broke into a huge grin, and she flung herself at Santa, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you, Santa!" she cried happily as she scurried off his lap and back into my waiting arms.

"You know, as long as I'm here I may as well ask Santa what I want for Christmas," said a chirpy voice from behind me.

And with that, Alice went marching straight up to Santa and plopped down on his lap.

She gave the man a smile that looked as though she was sharing a private joke with him. How odd.

"Isn't she a little old to be doing this?" I asked aloud.

Jasper just laughed as he stared at his crazy, pixie girlfriend, love shining in his eyes.

"Alice will be Alice." He replied with a shrug.

I turned back towards Alice just in time to hear her tell Santa what she wanted for Christmas.

"Well Santa, the gift I want this Christmas is a very special and life changing one."

"Oh? What would that gift be?" Santa asked Alice, his eyes alive with laughter.

Had I missed something? Why was Alice acting so friendly with this faux Santa Clause?

"I wanted a beautiful diamond engagement ring, of course!" Alice told Santa in her usual chipper voice.

I heard Jasper give a slightly hysterical and panicked laugh when he heard Alice's wish.  
Alice turned towards Jasper and gave him a guilty smile. Jasper smiled right back at her, still looking slightly nervous.

"Thanks so much Santa." Alice said jumping off Santa's lap and walking back towards Jasper.

"Alice, I-" Jasper began as Alice reached him.

She merely held up her finger to his lips to silence him.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out when I did that Jazz. It's just that I want to marry you and be with you forever. I love you so much."

Jasper pulled Alice to him in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Alice. Trust me, one day very soon you will get that diamond engagement ring you want so badly."

And with that, Jasper pulled Alice into their second passionate kiss of the day.

"Ewwwww! Not again!" Emmett groaned.

"Be quiet, Emmett! They can kiss all they want because they are in love," Rosalie scolded, the dreamy look returning to her face as she watched Alice and Jasper together.

"My turn!" Emmett yelled, taking the stairs two at a time to reach Santa.

Emmett was the last kid left in line, so the mall would be closing soon now that the time to see Santa was almost over.

"Hurry Emmett! We have to be to mom and dad's in an hour for Christmas dinner!" Alice called to her brother.

Emmett ignored this and started talking to Santa.

"See that girl over there?" he asked, pointing to Rose.

"I want a kiss from her for Christmas!"

We all laughed as Rosalie's face turned a deep shade of red. Out of anger  
or embarrassment I'm not sure.

Santa chuckled.

"Well, have you been a good boy?"

Emmett nodded his head so hard I was afraid the poor boy would lose his head.

"Well, if you've been a good boy I don't see why you shouldn't get what you want."  
Emmett's face lit up at this.

"Can you come here a minute sweetie?" Santa asked Rosalie.

Rosalie slowly approached Santa, never taking here eyes off Emmett. When Rose reached Santa, Emmett jumped off of his knee to stand and face Rosalie.

"Would you be willing to give this young man his gift?"

Rosalie looked at Santa and then back at Emmett. With a determined looked on her face she grabbed Emmett's face in her tiny hands and placed a small peck on his lips.

Both pulled apart and blushed a deep red, but smiled at one another.

"Your turn, Bella." Alice said with a bright smile on her face.

I felt my eyes widen and began to shake my head back and forth.

"Come on Bella! It's fun! Just tell Santa what you want for Christmas," Emmett said pouting.

Rose then ran behind me and began pushing me forward until I nearly fell into Santa's lap.

As I was falling I reached out my hand to grab something for support. What I ended up latching onto was Santa's fluffy white beard, which I accidentally pulled off as I fell forward. As I looked up to apologize, I was met with a glorious sight. Edward Cullen was staring right back at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Edward?" I breathed his name in shock.

**Edward's POV:**

The moment I laid eyes on her when I was 9 years old, I knew I was in love. And now, seeing her again made me so happy.

As she was walking towards me, she tripped and fell into me. Her eyes went wide when she saw me.

"Edward?"

I smiled nervously at her before nodding shyly.

"Edward!? Hey! You're not Santa! Imposter!" Emmett yelled, pointing his small hand at me.

"Aww…I thought you were the real Santa," Rose said, looking as though she was about to cry.

"Don't cry honey," I said in a soft voice, reaching for Rose and placing her on my lap.

"You know what?"

"What?" she asked, sniffling softly.

I held her close to me. "I happen to know Santa. Very well. And I promise you, your wish will be granted."

Rose looked up at me with a bright smile and threw her hands around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you," she said softly.

She smiled up at me and quickly leaped off my lap and went to stand next to Alice.

"OK guys, it's late, malls closing. Time to go." Bella began, trying to usher everyone out.

"Hold on there Bells! You never got to tell Santa's little helper here what you wanted for Christmas." Alice looked towards me with a bright smile.

Bella's eyes grew wide for a moment before she began shaking her head back and forth while slowly backing up. I felt myself frown at her retreating form.

"Come on Bella! Go tell him!" Rose and Emmett ran behind her and began to push her forward. She tripped lightly on the step and fell into me softly. My arms instinctively wrapped around her small warm body, holding her close to me.

"It's alright Bella. We can stay a little while longer. They can't kick out the manager. After all, my family does own the mall."

She managed a small smile and reluctantly walked up the rest of the steps towards me. She slowly settled herself in my lap and let out a sigh. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist again and gave her a smile. She felt so perfect in my arms.

"What would you like for Christmas, Bella?" I whispered.

She began to blush and turned away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others walking quietly away.

**Bella's POV:**

I tensed at his question and began to blush. I turned my head away and saw the others leaving.

"Bella?" Edward nudged me and it was then I realized how close to him I was. His hot breath blowing softly on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and sighed in comfort.

"Bella, if you don't want to tell me what you want, you don't have too."

My head shot around to look at him and I began to blush again. His bright green eyes were staring back into mine with an intensity I had only seen between Alice and Jasper.

"Um, no, I don't mind telling you…I'm just a little embarrassed." I looked down into my lap and felt, more than heard, him chuckle.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure it's not that bad."

I sighed heavily before making up my mind. It was now or never.

"Okay, well, you see, there's this guy that I've known for a long time now, and I've come to realize that I like him as more than a friend. The only thing is, I don't know if he likes me the same way."

I stared into his eyes the whole time as I spoke, trying to tell him who I was talking about. His eyes seemed to grow darker, but nodded his head for me to continue.

"Well, I haven't seen him for a while until recently. He's successful, gorgeous and an amazing brother." I stopped there, thinking I had said too much.

His eyes seemed to smolder when he looked at me, and a small smile played on his face.

"And what makes you think he doesn't feel the same way about you?" he asked with a bright smile.

I looked down at my lap and sighed. "He could never like someone like me. I'm too plain, too ordinary," I said sadly.

His eyes widened with shock at my words. "There is nothing ordinary about you Bella. You're perfect."

I blushed for the millionth time and looked at him.

"No, I'm not. I trip all the time, I stutter when I speak, I'm no where near as pretty as other girls-"

His warm, succulent lips were on mine in an instant. They were so soft, I froze for a second in shock before relaxing into it. I was about to try and deepen it, but he pulled away softly, holding my face gently. His green eyes were dark, yet had a sparkle in them.

"Don't ever say that. You are so much more than beautiful. Your flaws only make you even more amazing."

I felt a smile beginning to creep on my face. A beautifully crooked smile appeared on his face.

"So, Bella. What do you want for Christmas?"

I looked up at him through my lashes, like I had seen Alice do many time to Jasper, and leaned in a little closer towards him until I felt his breath on my face again.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

His eyes darkened considerably before he crashed his mouth against mine. My hands found refuge in his hair, tugging at it. One of his hands was placed low on my waist while the other was tangled in my hair.

I soon found myself straddling him in his seat. His warm wet tongue softly pressed against my lips, asking for entrance. Quickly, I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. If he was this skillful with his tongue, I wonder how skilful he is with other parts of his body.

He moaned into my mouth and I pressed mine harder against his, tilting my head to the side, sliding my tongue against his. Soon, I was panting and was about to try and undo his suspenders before he pulled away, holding my face less than an inch away from his.

"Bella," he said, his breathing heavy, "this probably isn't the best spot to be doing this," he said waving his hand around at the empty mall we were in the middle of. I felt my body slump in sadness, realizing that he wanted to stop. I was about to get off of him when he lifted me off, grabbing my hand as he stood up.

"Follow me."

He quickly got up and began walking, leading me who knows where. Past the closed department stores, we came to stop in front of a door which a sign on it read:

**Manager**

**Edward Cullen**

He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door pulling me inside. The moment I was inside, he closed the door and pushed me roughly up against it. His mouth was on mine again, his wet tongue prying my lips open and fighting for dominance. His hands roamed from my shoulders down to my waist.

My hands weaved in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. One of his strong hands was wrapped around my thigh, gently squeezing.

I moaned softly into his mouth and pulled harder on his hair. His lips left mine as he began to trail kisses from my jaw down to my neck. I let out an even louder moan as his tongue licked along my collarbone. The things he could do with his tongue were amazing. I felt about ready to faint from the sheer pleasure of his licks and kisses.

**Edwards POV:**

It seemed unbelievable to me that I was with Bella like this. Kissing and touching her like this was something I had been dreaming about for as long as I could remember. It all seemed very sudden, to be talking one second and then to be going at it so passionately the next. The relationship I had been trying to start for years had unfolded in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly, I pulled away from Bella's neck and looked up at her face.

She looked very flush and her lips were a bit swollen. She also had a look of pure joy on her face. I couldn't believe I was capable of making her feel this way.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this…how much I love you.

There, it was out. I said it. I waited for her to pull back and slap me or run away.

Her eyes widened slightly and a beautiful smile appeared on her face. She grabbed onto the back of my head and pulled my head down to her, kissing me hard on my mouth before pulling away.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. I love you, Edward. God, I love you so much."

She loved me. Bella Swan loved me! This was turning out to be the best Christmas of my life.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward grabbed my face between his hands and pulled me in for another kiss. He then moved us backwards so I was sitting on his desk, and he was standing between my thighs. I felt his hands slide down the front of my shirt as he began undoing the buttons. His fingers worked quickly, and he had the blouse off of me in a matter of seconds.

I blushed as he ogled my chest, which was now only clad in a light blue lacy bra. After staring at my chest for another minute, Edward reached behind me and expertly undid my clasp. He wasted no time in lowering his head to my breasts and thoroughly kissing and sucking every inch of them. I let out a low moan when his mouth finally found my nipple. Edward then moved to my right breast to lavish equal attention on it. I began moving my hands down his sides to remove his red shirt. He lifted his head and pulled the shirt over his head, and kicking his shoes off in the process.

He returned his mouth to my skin and began trailing kisses down my stomach until he reached the waistband of my jeans. He looked up at me then, asking me if it was OK for him to continue. I nodded my head and he reached his hand towards the button of my jeans. After he undid the button, he pulled down the zipper. With one hard yank, my jeans were on the floor and I was in nothing but my underwear that matched my bra so perfectly. He ran his gaze down my body and smiled in approval.

"Beautiful." He whispered before crushing his lips to mine, his tongue once again invading my mouth.

I pulled back and looked at him, trying not to giggle at the sight of him in his stomach padding. He looked down at himself before back up at me through his lashes. I felt that if I was standing, I would have collapsed at the look he gave me. He reached down to the bottom of the padding and pulled it off. My eyes widened as I took in the sleek muscular body that was revealed.

His arms and chest were strong and powerful. My eyes traveled down to his stomach where there was a light trail of hair that traveled down his strong stomach and disappeared into his pants. I licked my lips, wanting to follow the trail with my mouth.

He moved back over to me and moved his hands to rest low on my hips, toying with the waistband of my underwear.

I reached up and pulled his face down to mine and ran my tongue over his bottom lip before pushing into his mouth and battling with his tongue for dominance. My hands ran down his back, lightly raking my nails over his skin. He growled softly in my mouth before moving his lips down my neck.

I brought my hands around to his chest and ran my hands down his stomach to the waistband of his red pants.

He bit my neck, hard, at the juncture between my neck and collarbone. I let out a loud moan and grabbed at his pants, quickly undoing the button and the zipper.

"Bella, don't start something you aren't going to finish," he said, panting into my neck. My hands grabbed onto the waistband of his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

He growled into my neck and bit again before moving down my chest. His hands toyed with the waistband of my underwear before looking at me through his eye lashes, asking for permission "Edward, if you don't take those off right now, I will not be a very happy person to be around," I nearly growled out.

His smirk sent shivers down my back and my panties became considerably more wet.

"Well, that could have an interesting out come."

I narrowed my eyes at him and raked my short nails hard down his back and tugged his hair hard. He growled deeply in his chest and closed his eyes with a beautifully angelic smile on his face.

"See? It seems to be having a great outcome," he said before moving his mouth to my left nipple and biting down hard, while his hands made quick work of removing my panties.

Here I lay, naked under the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. My hands found themselves running up and down his chest again while his lips moved back up my neck. My hands ventured down towards the trail of hair that led to his rather large member.

Slowly, I ran the tips of my fingers down his length, my thumb gently rubbing over the soft head, spreading the small drop of moisture there. He stopped moving his lips on my neck and I feared I did something wrong.

He let out a quick breath and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. His strong hand moved from my neck and down my chest, gently massaging my breast before moving his hand lower, down past my stomach, stopping at my core. The hand moving against him paused in its movement against him.

"Don't stop. God don't stop, Bella." He moved his fingers against me and I nearly came undone.

"Oh Bella, you are so wet for me." His husky voice only caused me to become even more wet. My hand began moving again, slowly moving up and down his impressive length, squeezing lightly.

He groaned into my neck, then licked and nibbled the shell of my ear. His fingers moved against me in a way that left me breathless. He noticed and did it again.

"You like that, don't you?"

All I could manage was a nod before throwing my head back in pleasure as he pushed a finger inside me. Slowly, he started to move his finger in and out, increasing the pleasure I was feeling.

"Bella, you are so wet and tight for me…I can't wait to be inside you," he panted in my ear before adding a second finger.

"Edward! Oh God, I need more…please." I moaned against his neck, squeezing him harder and moving my hand faster. He let out a loud moan before removing his fingers from me and stopping my hand on him.

"Anything for you Bella. After all, it is Christmas."

He pulled my waist to the edge of the desk and stood between my legs. His strong hands moved to spread my legs open a little wider. He stood closer and I could feel his tip against my entrance. I could make out his dark eyes looking at me, making sure this was what I wanted.

"Please Edward. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Please, I need to feel you, all of you."

He took that as his confirmation and gave a quick thrust forward, breaking my fragile barrier.

I let out a small cry of pain as he entered. He froze, not moving an inch, letting me adjust to him for the first time. He kissed my neck and ran his hands down my back in soothing circles.

After a few minutes, the pain began to subside, but was still there. I shifted my hips against him to tell him it was okay to move. He pulled away from me slightly and stared into my eyes as he began to pull out and push back in slowly. A surge a pleasure shot down my spine when he began to move and I clutched onto his shoulders, pushing my hips against him harder, trying to feel more of him. He groaned and pushed into me a little harder than before, but it wasn't enough.

"Edward, oh Edward. Harder…faster, please…I need…to feel you…OH!"

He pushed into me with a force that sent shivers down my body and my toes curled in pleasure. His hands moved towards my thighs and he pushed them farther, increasing the pleasure I was feeling.

"Is this what you wanted Bella?"

I screamed out in pleasure as his thrust picked up speed and force. I threw my head back as I felt the pleasure beginning to take over my body.

"Edward…oh, Edward….I'm…so…close!"

He grunted in pleasure and started to move faster and harder into me. He reached a hand down and tweaked my nipple and I felt the pressure in my stomach release, my muscles squeezing him as he continued to move.

After a few more strokes, he stiffened and let out a load moan as I felt him pulsing inside me. He collapsed after a while, lying on my chest breathing heavily. Once our breathing was under control, he pulled back to stare down at me with a big smile on his face.

"Wow. That was nothing like the dreams I had of you."

I blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Was this better or worse than your dreams?"

He continued to smile before leaning down and running his lips softly against mine.

"This was so much better. Best Christmas gift I ever got."

I smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Mine too. Merry Christmas Edward."

"Merry Christmas Bella."

* * *

**Yes, yes, we know that this is a Christmas story and that it's March, but, it took us a while to type. At least we got it up! Now, go review!**


End file.
